


Found A Way

by disapparater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, M/M, Muggle Technology, Poet Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco thanks Harry and leaves him on the doorstep of his building, Harry can see something other than sadness in Draco's eyes, and walks home smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly inspired by R.E.M.'s [At My Most Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpNUDLsAOvY).

The first time Harry sees Draco after the war and the trials is not somewhere along Diagon Alley and it's not at the Ministry of Magic. If Harry had imagined them meeting again, he'd have liked it to have been in Madam Malkins. They could've alluded to the very first time they met, agreed to a fresh start and both left smiling. Instead they stand face to face on an ordinary street in Muggle London. Before either of them says anything, it starts to rain. Just a drizzle, but enough for Harry to smile, say hello to Draco and suggest they nip into a café for a warm drink to wait out the bad weather.

Over their pot of tea they talk quietly, formally. Draco speaks quite openly, but tells Harry nothing he couldn't have found out by reading a few Daily Prophets and a moderate amount of research (Harry knows because he did just that when he got home). Draco has chosen to live outside of the wizarding world, for, he states, “obvious reasons” that he refuses to elaborate on. He does quite well for himself between his mundane part time Muggle job and his personal savings from the Malfoy fortune. He keeps himself to himself. And, Harry can't help but notice, he looks sad. He doesn't look annoyed or bothered about having a cup of tea with Harry, but his eyes are often downcast, looking inward instead of out. Draco does not smile.

The only change in Draco's melancholy is when Harry starts talking about himself. There isn't much to say, what with Harry not actually doing a lot. Taking time off, Harry calls it. When Draco asks him what he's taking time off from, Harry just shrugs, but from the small nod he receives in return, he's sure Draco knows. It's the small nod that's the cause for the slip Harry makes next. He had no intention of letting this piece of information be known, but his mouth chooses to blurt it out anyway. And it's when Harry admits that he's begun writing poetry that Draco's mood seems to change. One of his eyebrows twitches and his eyes seem to stir with interest.

They don't arrange to meet again, but when Harry sends an owl suggesting they go for another pot of tea, he receives a reply within an hour.

Three weeks and six owls later, and Draco asks if there is a quick and easy way for them to communicate without owls—his neighbours are starting to make jokes about bird sanctuaries. He mentions that his boss often asks if Draco has got himself a 'mobile' yet, and assumes this is some kind of communication device, not decoration to hang over his bed. Harry smiles and explains, showing Draco the mobile phone Hermione made him get before she left for Australia.

That afternoon goes on longer than planned. After a shopping trip, Harry sits next to Draco over a panini and chips at 6:00 pm, showing him how a touchscreen works. Draco picks up the basics fast, though is more taken with the idea of talking to someone without sticking his head in a fire than he is about text messages.

When Draco thanks Harry and leaves him on the doorstep of his building, Harry can see something other than sadness in Draco's eyes, and walks home smiling.

As their acquaintance turns to friendship and their occasional afternoon teas turn into more frequent evening meals, Harry sees Draco's sadness less and less. He hopes this is because he's less sad; that he's happier being Harry's friend, than simply being used to putting up with Harry.

Harry's favourite thing about Draco is his—he wants to say support, but it's more accurately a lack of rejection, of Harry's poetry. While Hermione dismisses it as a waste of Harry's time, and Ron just laughs at him, Draco actually listens. Harry is still new to writing poetry, and far too embarrassed to read it aloud in front of Draco. Instead, he waits until he knows Draco is at work, then calls his mobile and reads the poetry—even the bad ones—to Draco's answering machine. It's become a less and less sporadic routine. After work, over tea or dinner with Harry, Draco will listen to his answer phone messages with Harry sitting right across from him. Harry can see how carefully Draco listens, and how his mouth—just shy of a smile—doesn't contain a trace of sadness. The only comments Draco will make are on his favourite rhymes, his unbeaten favourite so far being recluse/excuse.

When Harry starts saving answer phone messages from Draco, he knows he's in trouble. Draco always starts his messages with “It's Draco,” as if Harry wouldn't be able to recognise that upper class drawl, even in a loud and crowded bar. That small gesture makes Harry smile every time. He tells himself it's because Draco's still not completely at ease with the Muggle device. He tells himself it makes him smile because Draco's small lack of understanding is funny and endearing. He tells himself he saves the messages so he can smile at them whenever he likes. He doesn't tell himself the truth.

The truth comes out anyway, one tipsy night.

It's the next morning, when Draco is asleep, still laying next to him; when Draco hasn't left in the night, that Harry starts believing that this—them—could mean something to Draco. Harry starts believing that Draco could love him back.

Three weeks and six sleepovers later, Harry is laying awake in the muted dawn light, watching Draco sleep. His long eyelashes rest softly against his cheeks, those expressive eyes hidden. Harry thinks about the sadness that was once in them, and can't remember the last time he saw it. All he's seen there lately is happiness. And suddenly Harry is overwhelmed by his feelings. He's remained silent about them for over a month, but he can't any longer. He feels he may burst with it, knows he needs to keep himself calm. He looks at Draco's eyes, unmoving behind his lids. Slowly, Harry starts counting Draco's eyelashes. He doesn't count aloud. Instead, for every one, Harry whispers, “I love you.” He doesn't want to wake Draco.

Draco's awake anyway. Harry knows this, but also knows that if Draco is unhappy with Harry's whispered declarations, he can choose to ignore them; continue to feign sleep and pretend he never heard them. Instead, Harry thinks he sees a flicker of a smile. With a smile of his own, Harry continues to whisper. One 'I love you' for every eyelash. He doesn't get to finish.

Without opening his eyes, Draco slips an arm around Harry's waist and pulls him close. Draco buries his head in Harry's neck, and this time Harry is sure he feels Draco smile. He also feels a kiss and an equally whispered, “I love you too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Them Wash Off in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366438) by [talithan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talithan/pseuds/talithan)




End file.
